It is known that within systems for heat treatment the underlying element of such systems are subject to high temperature conditions and therefore need to be replaced frequently and/or at least require some type of protective cover. Various materials are used for such protective cover.
However still the replacement of either the underlying elements and/or said protective covers needs to happen too frequently, leading to a cost and/or shutdown inefficiencies in the production lines.
More-over, as the various known materials are not efficient enough, one is inclined to avoid when possible such high temperature variations (like temperature cycles), which may lead to in-efficient use of the entire (energy consuming) system.